The Plot Against the Profilers
by midnighthockey88
Summary: Agent Booth was working on a case that was unusual so he asked Sweets for a profile to help catch the suspect, but along the way the BAU ends up being called in after Sweets is taken!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first ever story attempt and I figured that I would just post what I had so far to see if there is any interest. Please don't flame, constructive advice only!

The day had started out like any other day with the incessant blaring of an alarm, set far earlier than the average person wakes up. Slowly Dr. Lance Sweets rolled over to swat at the irritating device, eventually hitting the correct button. 'Ug, why do I have to wake up at 3:00 am? It's not my fault that Booth forgot to tell me he needed a working profile for a case until the day before he was supposed to present it. Oh well, I better get up, if it's not finished by the time he gets in he's going to be pissed.' He slowly hauled himself out of bed and started a pot of coffee while heading into the bathroom for a nice refreshing shower to hopefully wake up. After getting dressed he wearily gulped down the burning coffee before refilling the mug for on the way to work.

The moment I got to work I knew something was off; not bad per say, but out of place as if I was missing something. As I walked down the hallway leading to my office that feeling magnified tenfold as I noticed scratches around the lock like it had been picked. Pushing my uneasiness aside I walked up the door and found it locked. 'Thank god, if someone got into my office the lives of so many agents could be compromised. That would be the biggest breach in trust; no one would ever see me as a professional therapist again.' As I stepped in all of my worry and stress returned full force like the wind had been knocked out of me, inside it looked like someone had been tearing through my desk looking for something in particular. The filing cabinets had been tipped over and the papers they once held were strewn around the room creating further into the office I noticed that the chair behind my desk had been overturned. That was the last thing I could glimpse before I felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is chapter 2, its a little longer than the 1st so i hope its not to terrible. Please leave a review!

"Sweets, cmon open the door; I need that profile that you promised me. This is a huge case you must know that…" Booth trailed off as the door swung open and he walked into the destroyed office of Lance Sweets. The normally obsessively clean and tidy office was total and utter chaos, the cabinets had been emptied and the desk had been mostly destroyed. 'What the hell happened here?' was all Booth could think as he took in the scene before him. Slowly looking around he saw something that made his blood run cold, there was a small blood stain on the floor. The second that he saw that small stain he knew that this was no accident. Immediately he whipped out his phone and had called the squints at the Jeffersonian "Hey Bones I need you and the rest of the squints over here to Sweets office right now, something's happened. When I went into his office to get the profile he was writing for me the office was trashed and I can see blood on the floor. I think that the blood will end up being Sweets."

Over at the Jeffersonian the group was shocked into silence. Slowly everyone began to comprehend exactly what Booth had said. Hodgins said exactly what everyone else was thinking "Why would someone go after Sweets, he never does anything to hurt people. He loves helping people and he has never made an arrest or anything. Booth, do you think it might have something to do with the profile he was working on for you? It might not even be his blood anyways." "I think it might have to do with the case but I'm not really sure, I have no idea what this guy is capable of, that's what I needed Sweets for." Replied Booth, " Look I don't know who did this or why but I need you guys to get over here and take a look around and try to figure out what is going on."

The day went by slowly as the scientists worked tirelessly to find some hint or clue about what had happened. Finally Cam called from the lab with somber news "I tested the blood and it is the same type as Sweets. I think we can confirm at this point that he is missing, Booth?" "We can, I have tried to have someone trace his cell but it has been turned off and he never turns it off, he likes to always be reachable. I have been thinking, there is not a lot of evidence, is there?" This time it was Bones who answered, "No Booth there is virtually nothing and with the lack of evidence there is not a whole lot that we can do." Booth sighed "Ok I hate to have to do this but I have an old friend that works in the BAU stationed over at Quantico, I can see if they would be willing to help us out and find the guy responsible." With that statement Booth left the newly dubbed crime scene to call in the profilers.

"Hey, Hotch, this is Steely Booth I was wondering if you could do me a favor. The shrink/ profiler I work with has gone missing. I think that it is related to the case were working on. The kid was writing up a profile for the man who has been kidnapping white males between the ages of twenty and twenty five. The suspect keeps the men for two weeks to torture them and then drops them off in the middle full of drugs. There have been four victims so far and we think our guy has been taken." "Sure Booth Ill gather my team and head out immediately. It should take us about 2 hours to get there, have all of the files on this case ready for us when we get there. Also send a copy over to our lab tech Garcia, maybe she will find something that the others missed. What is newest victim's name?" "He's not a victim he's one of us, a fed, and his name is Dr. Lance Sweets." Replied Booth sharply, "We will see you soon." And with that Booth ended the call.


End file.
